


Secret Diary

by immxrtalbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Diary/Journal, Emotional, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Secrets, basically Albus and Scorpius read what Harry felt when he was a kid, the past can still hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi
Summary: Albus and Scorpius read Harry's old diary and find out that Voldemort was the not worst thing he had dealt with.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Secret Diary

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came from. I got emotional too. and harry's a damn good father, damn it. I hate that cursed child ruined him. he would've been a great dad.

Scorpius found Albus on his bed, seemingly heartbroken, holding onto a diary. At first, he panicked and rushed towards him but stopped when Albus muttered, "I'm fine, Scorp."

"What's wrong?"

"Remember how I told you my mom made me clean the attic during the holidays?"

He nodded, then sat beside him. Albus scooted to make room.

"Well… I found my dad's stuff in a box. No big deal, right? But as I was moving it around, I dropped it and a bunch of stuff fell out." He raised the journal and said, "And I found this."

"A diary? Is it your mom's?" He peered at the brown leather diary. It seemed in old—yet good condition, as if it was properly cared for.

Albus shook his head and frowned at the front cover, touching it softly. "It's my dad's. I didn't even know he had one." Then he gazed at Scorpius. "I always thought I knew everything about him… but I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I know he didn't a good childhood with his muggle family—But the things written in here, Scorpius, they're awful." He flipped the first couple of pages. "Come take a look."

_April 22, 1989_

_I wasn't allowed to go out again. I miss the sun. I miss the wind on my face. Maybe if I do the chores faster tomorrow, I'll be able to go outside. I'm tired of staring out the window when I'm doing the dishes._

Scorpius grimaced. "Isn't Mr. Potter nine around here?" If he did his math correctly, Harry was nine in this date. "Not allowed to go outside? That's cruel."

Albus agreed. He continued on the other page.

_May 15, 1989_

_I got yelled at for watching TV. The only people who can watch it is Dudley and Vernon. I hate living here. Being stuck in a cupboard room with spiders as my neighbors. This isn't a life for a child. I want to play and talk to kids my own age. But I can't do that here. I'm in prison and my family is my wards._

"What the hell?" Scorpius growled. "This is so deep for a child. How can Mr. Potter—I'm bloody surprised he didn't turn evil!"

"You know I wondered the same thing," Albus admitted. "My dad is a good man, good father. Even with a shitty life. He deserves a medal for not making them suffer."

"Have you read everything?"

"No. I just started the first couple of pages. Only half is written and the rest is blank." Albus turned the page. "I think Dad only wrote when he was sad."

"Or angry," Scorpius added.

"Let's go further down."

_September 4, 1990_

_I haven't eaten since yesterday. I'm so hungry. Petunia punished me for breaking her vase. I didn't mean to, it was an accident. Vernon locked me in my room. I will not be given food until my punishment is over. I don't know how long it'll take. Last time it was one day… but I feel like this time it'll be longer. I cried all morning, begging for forgiveness. I was ignored._

Both Scorpius and Albus were staring at Harry's wobbly handwriting in horror. All the abuse he suffered. Albus clutched onto the diary, his eyes welling with tears, while Scorpius clenched his fist.

"No offence, Albus, but I hate half your family," Scorpius said after a quiet moment.

"None taken."

_February 28, 1991_

_I hate them. I want them all to die. They deserve a life of pain and agony. Today they talked trash about my mom and dad. I snapped. You can do whatever you want with me, hurt me, hit me. But don't ever talk about my parents. I know they loved me. I feel it deep in my heart. I don't care was Petunia says. They weren't drunk people. Vernon hit me for talking back. I don't care. The bruised ribs are nothing compared to the aching pain in my heart. I miss my parents. I wish I could've died with them in the accident. Rather than live this sad life._

Tears fell on the page. Albus' hands trembled as he half-closed the journal. How come his dad never told him this? How could he forget the past like nothing? All the things he dealt with Voldemort was merely a speck compared to this. Harry had had dark thoughts as a child.

"Albus?"

"I wish I could hug my dad," he whispered.

Scorpius wrapped an arm around him, squeezing. "Next time when you see him. Are you going to tell him you read this?"

"No. He'll probably get mad. I'll ask Mom about it. I'm pretty sure she has read this." He let out a heavy sigh. "I don't even want to continue anymore. I'm getting really angry."

Scorpius asked if he could see it, and Albus handed over the diary. He went all the way towards the end, where the writing stopped.

"Want to know the date for the last one?"

Albus hesitated, then nodded.

_August 31, 1991_

_I'm finally leaving. I'm going to Hogwarts. I found out I'm a wizard, like my parents. It's mind blowing. Everything my aunt and uncle said about them was a lie. All my life was a lie. And I'm going to find out the truth. I will make sure to make friends and learn everything I can. Have a life I always wanted. Have a family and people who are nice to me. I think it's time I stop writing on this. I no longer need it. Not anymore._

Albus' lips turned into a small smile.

"Looks like Dad got what he wanted in the end. A life he loves, surrounded by people he cherishes, and who cherishes him in return."

Scorpius sniffled. He also had teared up halfway reading the paragraph. "I admire Mr. Potter. He went through a lot." He handed the diary back.

"Yeah." Albus stood up and put the diary in a drawer, and with a final touch to the cover, he shut it. "That's all in the past now. Dad is happy. And it'll be like that for a long time. I'll make sure of it."


End file.
